Electronic devices may comprise input components (e.g., push buttons) and output components (e.g., status/activity indicators). These input components and output components enable a user or technician to perform a predetermined function, determine activities being performed by the device, determine status information of the device, or enables some other function. For example, input components may enable a user to perform functions such as powering on a device, powering off a device or performing an identify check of a device whereas output components may indicate power status or health status information to a user.
In some cases, it may be desirable to install some devices (e.g., computer and servers) in an enclosure (e.g., a rack) according to a first orientation and other devices in the rack according to a second orientation, which is opposite the first orientation. For example, some computers may be asymmetrically shaped. By installing pairs of asymmetrical computers in opposite orientations, space can be conserved in a computer rack. However, with neighboring computers in opposite orientations, discerning the function of the input components and/or output components on each computer is made more difficult. For example, a top component on a first computer may appear as a bottom component on a second computer installed upside down and adjacent the first computer. Thus, when viewing a plurality of computers in opposite orientations, use and/or analysis of the components of multiple computers may be confusing or, at least, tedious. Additionally, discerning component labels when a device is in an upside down orientation may be difficult.